Much More
by shadowdweller25
Summary: If you take the alphabet A-Z and apply it to McGibbs, it equals some fun for some fans. Series of oneshots. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: A & B

**Title:** Much More

**Rating:** Various ratings

**Main Character/s:** Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs

**Summary:** If you take the alphabet A-Z and apply it to McGibbs, it equals some fun for some fans.

**Main Warnings:** Slash and Language

**A/N: **Series of Oneshots. Not related to each other. So prepare for them to range from drama to humor; from angst to so fluffy it could be cotton candy; and from a soft cuddle to some hot steamy sex. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Much More**

**A  
**_All in the Eyes_

Tim peeked up from his work and again blushed when he saw those blue eyes looking back. They blazed with fire and seared him. He squirmed in his seat as they darkened and he looked back down at his work before he embarrassed himself.

Those eyes were dangerous. They promised so much.

"Something on your mind, McGee?"

Jumping, he gasped at the fact Gibbs had moved to stand beside him without him realizing it. Shaking his head, he bit his lip. "No."

"You sure McGee?"

He whimpered at the hot breath on his ear as Gibbs bent closer, staring at the computer as if there was something to look at. Where the hell were Tony and Ziva? Oh, yeah, Gibbs ordered them both to go get lunch.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at Gibbs, only to be snagged by the piercing blue eyes of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The breath was knocked out of him when he saw the range of emotion in those eyes that have haunted his dreams.

So much in his eyes.

"Boss?"

Those blue blazed something fierce and Tim gasped when he felt a rough hand rub the back of his neck and he shivered. Man, this was dangerous. Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous. He knew when he had first met Gibbs and stared into those eyes that he was a dangerous man. But, still, he had wanted him. He still wanted him. And judging by the fire in those eyes, he wanted him in return.

"My house, 2100, door will be unlocked."

"O-Okay," he whispered and had enough time to glance into those dark eyes that promised a night of rough and dirty fun before he moved to his desk and the elevator arrived with Tony and Ziva.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Boss."

* * *

Tim stared at the door nervously. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He was nervous as hell, but he was also excited. And with that excitement, he opened the door. "Gibbs?" The man appeared with a hint of a smile and Tim smiled nervously back. "Hi," he waved.

"Hey." He motioned with his head for him to join him and when Tim passed the living room to get to the kitchen, he blinked at the sight he saw. The table was covered with a tablecloth, candles were lit, and on two plates was a delicious looking meal.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs came to stand in front of him and grabbing his hand, he stared at him with the softest look he's ever seen the older man wear and felt his heart skip. "Tonight, I'm Jethro."

Tim looked down at their joined hands and asked, "Just tonight?"

A hand on his chin brought his face back up and Gibbs—Jethro—was closer than before. "As long as you want."

And the look in his eyes said it all.

* * *

**B**  
_Better Believe It_

He gasped as his back arched, clutching the man to him by his shoulders. He threw his leg over the older man's hip and pulled him closer, pushing him further into him.

"Jethro," he gasped.

This…This was what happened when he questioned Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They had had a huge fight and Tim had questioned the man's love. It wasn't like it was his fault anyway. They had been out with the team at a bar and Jethro had been openly flirting back with a woman who came onto him. Tim understood that it was a way to keep the team out of their business and away from finding out about them.

But he laid it on pretty thick and when the woman asked if she could give him her number…he took it! What the fuck?

Tim was furious by the time they got home and he let Jethro know it too.

And after all the fighting and Tim refusing to believe that Jethro loved him, Jethro set out to show him. Pushing him against the wall and devouring his mouth, shedding him of his clothes as they moved up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"Tim," Jethro grunted as he thrust, his rough callused hand gripping the thigh of the leg around his waist. A sheen of sweat covered his skin, matting his hair to his forehead.

Tim thread his fingers through the silver hair and stuck it up, breathlessly chuckling when Jethro mock glared down at him. He smiled and leaned up to kiss the older man, Jethro's lightly chapped lips opening for his tongue.

"Never doubt," he said when they finally pulled back from each other, their hips still moving together but softly and leisurely. Their foreheads rest against one another's, breathing each other's air. "Never doubt what I feel for you, Tim."

"You love me?"

"Better believe it."

He gazed into those forever blazing blue eyes and whispered, "Promise?"

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: C & D

**C****  
**_Cuddle _

Tim walked into the house, exhausted, and ready to pass out. He had been at work later than the others with making up his workload. He had been on medical leave for an injury he received on duty and finally came back to work that day. And he was in no mood to let the paperwork wait even longer and him try and rush it—plus he wasn't about to let an injury have him behind—so he had stayed later than the others to at least get the bulk of it done so all he had to do was add a few little things tomorrow and he'd be done.

Shutting the door, he almost headed for the stairs when he glanced into the living room and saw the man lying on the couch. Shaking his head, he walked over and after placing his coat over the chair, he sat beside the man's hip. Softly smiling, he reached out and thread his fingers through the silver hair.

It was a testament to how far they've come and how much the man knew his touch when he didn't wake and instinctively grab his wrist to stop him. He didn't know how many times he's waken the older man with the slightest move and how many times what he wanted to be a soothing touch turned into his wrist almost being snapped.

He really didn't want to—he looked so peaceful—but he had to wake him. The couch wasn't for sleeping and he would regret it in the morning if he stayed. So, gently moving his hand to his shoulder, he shook him. "Jethro."

Jethro hummed.

"Jethro, come on wake up."

Blue eyes blinked open before staring up at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled. "Let's go to bed."

Rolling up, Jethro got off the couch and they made their way to their bedroom. It wasn't long before Tim showered, changed, and slipped onto the bed beside Jethro who was already asleep. He turned on his side to face Jethro, and without hesitating, he wrapped his arm and leg around his husband of three years and rested his head on his chest.

With a final kiss and, "I love you," he fell asleep to the sound of Jethro's heartbeat.

* * *

**D****  
**_Domestic_

Gibbs spread the sheet out for Tim who stood on the other side of the bed. He caught the ends before they each tucked the corners under the bed. "I was thinking that for dinner on Friday we have pizza. Tony will enjoy it and Ziva will have fun helping me make it. Not to mention she and I wanted to try something a bit different."

He grabbed the top sheet and did the same thing. Gibbs passed Tim's side to him and they spread the sheet before tucking the ends in before moving to the comforter.

"Then, on Saturday, you have to pick up Jack from the airport and while you do that," he caught his pillowcase that Gibbs passed him, "I can start making preparations for the barbeque. I mean, it won't be much since it's basically just the team and Vance's family, and they're each bringing something, but still, you can't start too early right?" He grinned.

Gibbs blinked when they finished the bed and he listened to Tim continue going over their plans for the weekend. They had been dating a while now, but it hadn't been anything really serious. At least, that was what he thought. He looked down at the bed they just made and the pile of laundry they planned to put away soon, laundry that was half Tim's, and he listened to Tim rattle off suggestions for maybe inviting kids and their families from the neighborhood so that Vance's kids wouldn't be alone.

He remembered when some of his ex-wives thought to throw a neighborhood party and he had quickly stopped that from taking off. Yet Tim was suggesting it and he found himself oddly agreeing. He had almost had a heart attack a few times when he was dating his ex-wives and he saw their stuff making their way into his house. Yet almost all of Tim's stuff had made their way into his home and he couldn't imagine it not being there.

He couldn't imagine going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and not seeing that extra toothbrush or that extra towel hanging up. He couldn't imagine sitting in the living room and not seeing his and Tim's books they were reading at the time on the coffee table together.

"So what you do you think?"

Staring into those green eyes, he answered, "I love you."

Tim slowly smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: E & F

**E****  
**_Even_

Tim kept looking at him and if he didn't stop, he was going to snap. And the little bastard knew what he was doing too. Nibbling on that pouty lip and wetting it, making it glisten and plump up even more. He wanted to sink his teeth into it.

And his stares…

They were needy and heated and damn it if it wasn't linked to his cock because it was getting hard the more those stares came his way. Tim was shifting and Gibbs knew that if he were to stand over Tim now, and look down, he'd find his cock hard, maybe even leaking enough that it started making a little wet patch in his pants.

It was barely lunch before he snapped.

"McGee! With me!"

"On in Boss."

Tim followed as he made his way to the elevator and the elevator barely moved before Gibbs reached out and flipped the switch. "Take your pants off," he ordered and watched with satisfaction as Tim quickly complied. Once he was naked from the waist down, he gave his next order. "Turn around."

Tim turned around, bracing his hands on the metal wall and Gibbs groaned as he stared at the younger man's ass, the end of the blue plug a complete complex to Tim's pale complexion.

"You were misbehaving."

A gasp was his answer as he trailed his finger along the edge of the plug, flicking the base and basking in the moan that came from his naughty lover when the toy flicked against his prostate.

"You put the toy here," Tim said when he caught his breath. "Just getting even."

"Hmm," he hummed, his cock fully hard by now—hard when he first saw the base of the plug.

Silently, he freed himself and then, without warning, he pulled the toy free and replaced it with his cock. Tim's muffled cry let him know Tim was biting into his arm so he wouldn't be heard. Gibbs felt a moment's disappointment at not being able to hear Tim scream, but realized he wanted that all to himself. Just him.

He set a fast and harsh pace as they didn't have forever and soon came, filling Tim with his come as Tim came. Thankfully Gibbs had something he could come on so they didn't make a mess that would need to be explained.

Gibbs rested his head on Tim's shoulder and tried to catch his breath. "You alright?" he asked once he did.

"Yeah," Tim panted.

"Good," he grunted and pulled out, placing the plug back in despite Tim's cry so that his come stayed inside him.

"Jethro," Tim whined, causing Gibbs to smirk.

"You'll keep that there for the rest of the day and I'll reward you."

Tim turned around to look at him, putting on his pants, and it didn't take a genius to know that the testing and mischievous look in Tim's eyes meant Tim wasn't going to be a silent obedient sub. And he loved him for it. He loved an obedient sub every now and again, but he loved it more when Tim didn't do anything quietly and was mischievous. And this was one of those times. Most likely he would continue with the looks and the little things that tested Gibbs' control.

It was going to be fun.

* * *

**F****  
**_Falling_

Tim stood off the side and watched Colonel Mann flirt and be playful with Gibbs at _his_ computer, sliding her body between the older man and the computer so that when she turned and leaned over, her ass was right in his lap. At least there was some satisfaction in the fact that Gibbs looked down at the position they were in and quickly moved aside.

He really hated his life sometimes.

Ever since he found out about Gibbs and Mann's relationship, there was something inside him that didn't feel good. Something that ate at him whenever he saw them standing close during the current case they were working on. Mann was in charge and of course she took all the opportunities she could to stay close to Gibbs.

He didn't like Mann. At all. And that was a problem. Because Tim was smart and he knew what it was he was feeling. What he—Timothy no middle name McGee, Probie, McGeek, Elf Lord—was feeling.

He was falling for his boss, and was jealous of Mann.

And according to Abby, he wasn't hiding it very well. She sat him down just a few minutes ago and informed him that he had to be careful when he was around Gibbs and watch what he did. He was being a little hostile to Mann.

It wasn't his fault.

This woman came out of nowhere and took Gibbs. Of course he was going to be a bit angry. But he took her advice and tried to hide what he was feeling when he headed over to save his computer from two computer illiterate people who were banging at his keyboard.

"You're computer's a little—"

"It's linked to Abby's lab…ma'am."

He went to put up what they found on the plasma and flicked a glance to Gibbs, only to nearly delete everything with an accidental keystroke. He wasn't used to Gibbs' focus on him and those blue eyes were now staring at him like he was the only thing in a mile wide radius.

They were questioning, searching, and overall caring.

Tim looked away as he just completely fell over the edge in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs and didn't want him to see.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: G & H

**G****  
**_Growl_

He really had to stop growling. No seriously. If he heard Gibbs growl, one more time, he was going to cum in his pants.

Gibbs was in the interrogation room, letting the murderer know everything they knew and that he wasn't getting away with it. Tim gave a small smirk as he saw the killer's own smirk slip the more Gibbs talked. Not so cocky now, huh?

Gibbs finished by closing his folder and stood, leaving their guest with a slack jaw and nearly hyperventilating as there was no way he could get away with what he'd done.

Tony was yapping on about something, Tim wasn't listening as he could hear his heartbeat in his ears with how hot he was feeling. Ziva was trying to get Tony to shut up, not surprisingly threatening him with a paperclip.

He turned to the door when Gibbs walked in and he had to swallow all the saliva that pooled in his mouth at the look on the man's face. He was still running on adrenaline from when they caught their killer and from letting him have it in the interrogation room. Those blue eyes zeroed in on Tim and he nearly came.

He may have whimpered but thankfully it was nearly silent and the others hadn't noticed. But Gibbs did when those eyes darkened.

"Tony," he said with still a growl in his voice, "go keep our guest company until his lawyer comes. Ziva, go wait for that lawyer and then escort him down here."

"On it, Boss."

"On it, Gibbs."

Tim again swallowed when he saw Gibbs motioned for the tech to also leave, leaving him and Gibbs alone in the observation room. "Gibbs."

A low guttural growl came from the man and Tim barely had time to prepare before the man pounced on him.

* * *

**H****  
**_Hormones_

Gibbs was going crazy. He didn't know how much more he could take. He loved Tim, he really did, but these hormones were driving him crazy.

He and Tim had been married for close to two years before the baby talk came and when they both agreed to try for a baby, surprise, surprise, a minute later, Tim popped up pregnant. They were ecstatic and Gibbs would gladly show anyone all of the ultrasound photos of his son that he carried around. He made sure he had always been there when morning sickness came and always ended the day with giving Tim a foot and ankle rub. And every moment he got, his hands found their way to that baby bump, kissing and whispering loving words to his unborn son.

And talk about sex drive. There wasn't a moment that Gibbs loved getting his hands on Tim. Something about seeing Tim growing with his baby set something inside him off and he constantly wanted Tim.

But these hormones…

Because Tim was male and he now had all the oestragon injected into his system, he was worse than your average pregnant woman. One minute Tim would tell Gibbs he loved him and practically pounce on him only to push him away and get angry at him for some tiny little thing a second later. Talk about blue balls.

One minute he'd snap at Tony and the next, he'd hug him and cry in fear of hurting his feelings. One day he came into work with brownies that he baked but wouldn't let anyone have some as they were for Vance. Vance looked so confused, touched, and worried at the same time, but gently declined. Gibbs almost had to stop his husband from dumping the brownies on Vance's head before the Director patiently told Tim that his wife had put him on a diet. Then Tim got teary for almost ruining the man's suit and actually hugged Vance for being patient with him and listening to his wife like a good husband.

He would have laughed at Vance's expression if it wasn't for the glare Tim threw his way and said he should take an example from Vance and do as he was told. Yeah, like he was going to start eating his vegetables. No thanks. But then those big green eyes got teary again and that pouty bottom lip stuck out and he caved, promising to eat his greens so that he could set an example for their son. The smile he got from Tim was worth it in the end.

Gibbs couldn't wait until his son came out and he got his Tim back.

But would he do it again if he could?

Yeah.

Yeah, he would.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5: I & J

**I****  
**_I Knew It_

"I knew it!"

Tim mewled when the man against him moved away and it took him a while before he opened his eyes to see what caused Jethro to move away from him. He had been enjoying the attention Jethro was giving him and now he was gone.

He looked past Jethro to see Vance standing there with his arms folded. As if he was doused in cold water, he squeaked and quickly pulled away from Jethro, closing his pants. Oh God! He was in so much trouble.

"Leon…"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Vance demanded and Tim had to look down while his face blushed the hardest it's ever done. This was so embarrassing. He was mortified.

Jethro glanced at him before facing Vance again with his mask on. But before he could open his mouth, Vance started talking again. "Because to me it looked like you were molesting Agent McGee."

"What?"

"No!"

"Oh really?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Leon!"

"To think what you've been doing, for who knows how long, and with Tim."

"What's wrong with Tim?" Tim glared and Vance saw but only raised an eyebrow in return. God he was doomed. Jethro was practically breathing fire he was breathing so hard and he was so angry. "Leon, what is wrong with Tim?"

"Besides the fact that he's my son and you were groping him under my roof?"

Tim didn't know if laughing at the look on Jethro's face was such a smart idea but, oh, the temptation was there. He didn't think the older man's ever been so surprised in his life. But to be fair, Tim hadn't told him and they've been seeing each other for about a month now and he worked for Jethro for over six years.

"Your…"

"Son," Vance finished with a nod. "Yes."

Jethro looked at him and Tim found himself rubbing the back of his neck in nerves. "Uh…surprise?"

"Tim."

Sighing, he waved his hand to gesture to his dad and said, "He was my godfather before my parents died. My dad died overseas and my mother died giving birth to Sarah, so afterwards, he and mom took us in and adopted us. Been part of the Vance family ever since."

Jethro stared at him like he was insane and Tim just let him have his moment to absorb all of that. He turned to dad and again found himself rubbing the back of his neck. "So…uh, you knew?"

"You can't hide anything, son, and every time your mother or I brought up Gibbs, your eyes lit up. And I noticed that Gibbs was partnering up with you a lot more so I suspected. But at work Tim…"

"Sorry dad." Geez this was so embarrassing. And he knew as soon as Sarah found out, she would be highly entertained and get a good laugh.

Dad looked to Jethro who finally snapped out of it and said, "You will come to dinner tonight to officially meet the family. It's not an option."

Jethro nodded which dad returned.

"Good. And you will refrain from molesting my son at work. Is that understood?"

"Sure."

Again dad seemed satisfied with that as he gave a nod and turned to leave the room. Jethro turned to Tim and muttered, "It's not like I'm the one dragging you in here."

"I heard that!" dad called back

Tim groaned as he knew he was in for a talking to.

* * *

**J****  
**_Just Because_

"What is it?"

"Open it Tim."

Tim smiled before tearing the plain wrapping and grinning when he saw it was the new computer program that he mentioned a while back that he wanted to try. Jethro remembered and got it for him. Looking up from the gift, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and leaned down for a kiss.

"What's the occasion?" he asked when the need for air was important.

"No occasion."

He frowned as he pulled back and sat down on the couch. Tim stared at his lover and tried to think if he forgot an anniversary of some kind. But he concluded that he didn't. His birthday wasn't for another month and they didn't celebrate any anniversaries except for the annual one of them getting together. And even though Jethro said he didn't keep track, Tim knew he kept track of all the little anniversaries—first kiss, first time they had sex, when he moved in, when they first told each other they loved the other—but it wasn't even any of those days either.

"Tim," Jethro said as he sat on the coffee table in front of him with an amused smile and small tap on the back of his head, "there's no occasion. Stop trying to figure it out."

"But…"

"No buts. I just got it because I wanted to."

"So…" Tim frowned. "Just because?"

"Just because. I saw it and remembered you mentioning it a few weeks ago, so I got it."

"But…"

"Tim!"

"Sorry," he quickly said, blushing. "Sorry. I'm just not used to people getting me anything just because." Jethro frowned and Tim knew he was thinking of all the things Tim has done for family and friends just because and he shrugged. "I've done it, but people don't do it for me. It's either my birthday or they want something." He stared down at the gift before he leaned forward to give Jethro a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Tim."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: K & L

**K****  
**_Kids Grow Up So Fast_

Tim smoothed down Jethro's suit and took a look at him. He was much older than when they first met, but still just as handsome and Tim still loved him with all his heart. Jethro was now a fulltime boat builder and Tim was the Director of NCIS, took over after Vance retired. It was tiring but he loved his job and took pride in all his agents.

"Daddy!"

He looked down and smiled at his son, picking him up easily and setting him on his hip. "How's my little troublemaker?"

"I'm not a troublemaker." And he pulled the perfect puppy dog look that Tim blamed Tony for.

"Uh huh." Jethro smirked as he was thinking the same thing and they both gave their son, Jack, a kiss on each cheek

Jack giggled before crying, "Papa!" He reached for Jethro and Tim easily handed him over to his husband.

Just as he was about to call his oldest so they could get going, he looked toward the staircase and felt his eyes sting as he stared at his daughter. Shelly stood at the top of the stairs, beaming, wearing her cap and gown. One look into her similar green eyes and she ran down the stairs and threw herself into his arms. He held her tight to his chest.

Just yesterday she was only five and running down the stairs in her princess costume, Jett right behind her, and wanting to go to the park. She was ten and dressed in a ninja costume for Halloween as she wanted to go as Auntie Ziva. Fourteen and Shelly came down the stairs in a nice summer dress for her first date, rolling her eyes along with Auntie Abby and Ziva as all the men were sitting and waiting for the boy trying to take her away. Fifteen and she stared down at her new baby brother, calling him purple, noisy, and funny looking, but promising to take care of him and love him with all her heart.

She grew up so fast.

"Let me get a look at you," he said and looked her over when she stepped away, still beaming. "You look perfect."

"Thanks, Dad. What do you think, Pop?"

Tim looked to Jethro and saw how he was also trying to keep his tears back. "You look great, honey."

"Shelly look smart," Jack piped in from where he was resting his head on Jethro's shoulder. And again, thanks to Tony, Tim knew that if his son was any older, "For once," would have finished that sentence.

Shelly gave the smirk that she inherited from Jethro. "Thanks, Squirt. Are we ready to go?"

"No! Pictures." He quickly went to get the camera and started taking pictures of his daughter; by herself, with her brother, with Jethro, with him and with all of them together.

"Come on, Dad," she whined. "I don't want to be late."

"Alright, alright."

They headed out and made it to the high school where they dropped her off in front before they went to go park. Shelly ran off to join the rest of her friends and classmates and he remember a time when she ran around, her little ponytail swinging back and forth as she played with Jett in the backyard, her laughter filling the air.

The hand covering his had him look at Jethro. Giving a small smile, he squeezed his husband's hand.

They quickly found the rest of the team inside. Tony and Abby with their son, Ziva and Damon with their teenage daughter that was of course friends with Shelly, and Jimmy and his wife along with Ducky were there. Their family.

Tim found Jethro's hand as they sat there, little Jack sitting in Jethro's lap, watching the ceremony, and cheered with the rest of their family when Shelly's name was called. He watched with a full heart his daughter accept her diploma and though he knew that she was soon going to leave for college and her own life, he couldn't have been prouder.

* * *

**L****  
**_Love Me_

Tim lied between Jethro's legs and listened to him as he read. His voice washed over Tim in a soothing tenor, his arm around his waist like a secure bar, and Tim could feel himself getting drowsy just being surrounded in the strong and safety blanket that was his lover.

Jethro's fingers thread through his hair and he nearly purred. Well, he thought he nearly did. But he must have done it because his lover chuckled, it vibrating against his back. "Shut up," he grumbled but the affect was ruined when those blunt nails scraped his scalp and he again purred, this time tipping his head back.

"More?" Jethro asked and Tim didn't have to open his eyes to know the man was smirking. It was all there in his voice.

Tim didn't give him an answer but thankfully his lover didn't stop. He continued to run his fingers through his hair, every now and again scraping his nails against his scalp, and all while he continued reading.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he came to, he was straddling Jethro's legs, somehow naked, his legs were wide open, and the tip of Jethro's erection was resting at his entrance.

"Hey!"

Jethro chuckled hotly in his ear and Tim moaned when he pushed up inside him slowly. He moaned at the full feeling, gripping the back of the couch for balance as Jethro suddenly lied down, his hands on Tim's hips to help guide him as he began to move. Tim moved up and down, riding Jethro slow as punishment for surprise attacking him. He kept his rhythm slow too, no matter how hard Jethro gripped him and tried to move him. But even though Jethro was moaning and groaning beneath him, promising retribution when they were finished, he knew Jethro didn't mean it. Especially since he was straddling Jethro backwards, so it didn't take him turning to look to know that Jethro was watching his ass as he moved.

"Tim."

"Y-Yes," he stuttered as his head fell forward, Jethro's cock having the right angle to hit the right spot as he rode him. He clenched his ass and breathlessly chuckled when Jethro grunted at the tightness and cursed…loudly.

"Fuck! Tim…" he panted. "Love you."

Whimpering, he braced himself and screamed in ecstasy when he swiveled around. Jethro jerked so bad he jerked to sit up, his arms tight around Tim as he exploded inside him, grunting and cursing. Tim limply collapsed against Jethro who started petting him again once he caught his breath.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Tim. I hope you know that."

Tim giggled as he trailed his fingers down Jethro's back as he tucked his face in his sweat slick neck. Smelled so good. All Jethro. "Love you too Jethro."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: M & N

**M****  
**_Mount Up_

"You are out of your damn mind!"

"Come on Tim."

Whimpering, he stepped back, only to bump into the wall that was Jethro's chest. Jethro whispered in his ear that he would be there every step of the way and to trust him. He did trust him, but did he really expect him to do this?

Animals did not like him. He was allergic to cats and they ran away from him, Jett bit him…in the neck; he didn't want to know what a horse was going to do to him. Knowing his luck, he would be kicked.

During the last case, it required Jethro and Tony to do some horseback riding, and now that they were back, Jethro had an urge to do some more. And he dragged Tim along without telling him where they were going.

"Please don't make me do this," he begged. He was ready to say anything—to give up computer games for a week, to do the cooking and dishes for a month, hell, to let Jethro tie him up and have his way with him every night for the rest of his life—anything to get him out of this.

"I'm right here."

"…Okay," he sighed, giving in. He stepped forward and hesitantly reached his hand out to the horse that had been watching him. Tim didn't know if the horse was amused or what but he got the impression the horse was amused by his fear. Great, he had a defective animal—one that had a human like personality and found him amusing.

A few minutes later, Tim huffed at the horse and turned to Jethro who had stepped back to allow horse and man to get acquainted. "It's mocking me. I know it is."

Jethro smirked before rolling his eyes and coming back over, grabbing his wrist to hold his hand back up. "First of all, he's not an it. The horse is a he and his name is Dorian. And if you weren't jumping every time he made the slightest move he wouldn't be mocking you. Now relax," he ordered, pressed up against his back, his heartbeat on his back, his free hand rubbing his side, his soft breath in his ear. Before he knew it, Dorian was nudging against his hand and Tim smiled as he gently pet him. "See?"

Tim smiled and nodded, looking up into the horse's big brown eyes. The next words out of Jethro's mouth though pulled him away.

"Alright, let's ride."

"Again, are you out of your mind?"

All Jethro did was raise an eyebrow and Tim turned to glare at the horse when he snorted. Stupid animal was siding with his stupid lover. He was getting ganged up on. "Fine," he sighed and walked to the side of Dorian. He'd seen plenty of Westerns—_'Thank you, Tony.'_—so he knew how it worked, it was just doing it that was the thing.

Thankfully it wasn't long before he was sitting in the saddle and wow was it high. "Okay," he said nervously, looking over at Jethro who hoisted himself up on the other horse that had been standing off to the side. Tim wouldn't be surprised if that horse too had been amused by him.

Trust his lover to pick horses like that.

"Now, we move."

"…Okay."

"We're just walking Tim, nothing fancy."

Tim hesitantly tapped his heels against Dorian's sides and he didn't move. Jethro again rolled his eyes and told Tim he wasn't going to hurt the horse if he did it a little harder. So, he did and squeaked when Dorian started walking. It was beyond weird. "Okay… This is weird."

"Relax Tim. Move with him."

He tried but it was a little weird with the fact that he had a huge ass animal moving between his thighs. He said such to Jethro and the perverted smile sent his way was downright wrong.

"Just imagine you're riding me."

"That would just make me hard and I'm pretty sure Dorian here would call it sexual harassment or even sexual assault. So no." Jethro laughed at that and Tim mock glared at him, inwardly beaming with pride for being able to get Jethro to laugh. It wasn't often that Jethro laughed—though it was happening more and more—so he cherished each laugh.

Eventually he relaxed and had a pretty nice time. When they got back to the stables and Tim got down, so bowlegged he walked funny for a few minutes, Jethro asked, "So?"

He shrugged. "Not so bad."

Jethro smirked and winked at the horses and Tim sighed when the horses neighed as if they were laughing at him.

This was his life.

* * *

**N****  
**_Never Leave_

Tim pushed the man against the wall, devouring his mouth with everything he had. So he thought he could leave, did he? No way in hell was he letting that happen. Mexico was bad enough. No, he wasn't going through that again.

Ripping his mouth from Jethro's, he attacked his pants and pushed them down, fluidly falling to his knees and swallowing Jethro's cock in one go. Above him, his lover groaned and threaded his fingers in his hair. Tim ran his tongue along the almost red erection and swallowed him again, bobbing his head as one of his hands stroked the rest he couldn't fit in his mouth.

He kept Jethro pinned against the wall, his hips still so he had no control because Tim knew if Jethro had control, he'd be fucking Tim's mouth or pulling him up to reverse their positions. No. He had the control. He wasn't going to lose the man whose cock was in his mouth. He refused.

"T-Tim."

_'That's right, Jethro. Say my name.'_

He sucked harder and faster, and cupping his balls he sucked hard on the tip and swallowed all of Jethro's release down his throat. He licked up the last of his cum like a cat drinking milk and finally released Jethro when he hissed at the sensitivity. Rubbing up against his lover as he stood, he stared into Jethro's eyes and said, "You can't leave me. You're mine."

The smile Jethro gave him threw him off and he frowned.

"Tim, if you had let me finish, you would have heard me tell you that yes I am leaving, but I'm leaving for a week and you're coming with me."

He blinked. "…Oh."

"Yeah."

His face turned red and hot from his blush and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he remembered the way he just practically assaulted Jethro. Jethro chuckled before wrapping an arm around his waist and the other hand thread through his hair. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered, relaxed and softly kissing him as if his pants weren't pulled around his ankles and his satisfied cock wasn't out in the open. "I love you too, Tim."

It was the first time Jethro said it and he still felt a bit embarrassed for his behavior. But he nonetheless said it back because he needed to. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8: O & P

**O****  
**_Our Secret_

When people thought of the team, they thought of course about the success record and their hard work, about how scary Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was but no matter how scary he was he was the agent you wanted to work under. His team was the team you wanted to be on.

Then, they thought of the agents:

Tony DiNozzo: Clown and forever frat boy, second to Agent Gibbs and Senior Field Agent.

Ziva David: Former Mossad officer, scary ninja woman, probie—but never say that out loud—and woman that could kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip.

Timothy McGee: Certified geek, DiNozzo's forever "Probie", and the brains of the three musketeers.

Jethro Gibbs: Hard ass, former Marine, former Marine sniper, leader, blue eyed silver fox, and all around intimidating man that was not to be disappointed.

Then, they thought of the relationships:

Tony and Gibbs: Father and son.

Tony and Ziva: Agents that needed to get over the sexual tension and do it already.

Tony and McGee: Brothers.

Ziva and Gibbs: Father and daughter.

Ziva and McGee: Brother and sister.

McGee and Gibbs: ?

Yeah, when it came to the relationship between Gibbs and McGee, no one knew what to label them. Some days it was like they were father and son, mostly when Tony and Tim were arguing, getting on his nerves, and he gave them both head-slaps. Other days it was like Gibbs didn't even know McGee existed.

But really, that was how they wanted it. If people didn't know how to label their relationship, then they couldn't know that they were lovers. But not just lovers… Husbands.

No one knew besides Vance and…they liked it like that. It was their secret.

* * *

**P****  
**_Papa_

Gibbs stared down at the top of the little boy's head and smiled. Little three year old Jack Anthony Gibbs was fast asleep on his chest, his thumb in his mouth, and looking so adorable. He was in every way the mini version of Timothy and he loved him extra special for that because Timothy was the light that filled what used to be his dark life.

Tim had surprised the hell out of him when they were talking and he slipped in that he was pregnant. _"Man I am so tired, you cannot even believe. Vance is on me about taking the promotion so I can start my way up to the Director's chair. Don't even know I want the Director's chair. Tony is annoying me more than usual. I'm pregnant. My publisher is on me about my next book, which Tony keeps trying to give me ideas for Agent Tommy."_

He would deny fainting. He got light headed and had to rest his head on the table. There was a difference. It wasn't everyday that a man got pregnant, and he hadn't expected Tim to be one of them. But he was a bearer and carried his son for all the nine months. Those nine months had been tough on Tim, he wouldn't lie. Morning sickness, oestrogen messing with his mood swings, swollen feet and ankles, hip and back problems, even a time or two they had to rush Ducky over when he tweaked his back and had extreme pain. Tim had to wear a brace that not only supported his back but also helped support the baby. He even had to go on bed rest during the last two weeks, something that Tim had not been happy about.

But it was all worth it and Tim would definitely agree—though they weren't rushing to have another one anytime soon. The moment he held Jack in his arms, his heart had filled with a type of love that he didn't think he would be able to feel again after losing Kelly.

Jack was so small, delicate and fragile and Gibbs had felt an intense protectiveness. So intense that after a few months Tim had to put his foot down, because he was being overprotective. Tim understood his need to protect his son after the way he had lost both Shannon and Kelly and that he didn't want to let it happen again, but Tim had gently let him know that he could let Jack start to crawl and explore, but still protect him.

It was hard, he'd admit, but he eventually let up a bit on the things he did to protect Jack. Now his little boy was an adorable little thing with blond hair, chubby cheeks, and big bright green eyes that got him anything he really wanted. And his extra weapon was his little pouty bottom lip. Gibbs considered it Jack pulling out the big guns when he stuck it out. Because that along with his big green eyes, no one could say no to him.

Speaking of big green eyes, he blinked to see said eyes staring up at him, still sleepy but slowly becoming awake. "Papa?"

He smiled at his son and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hello Jack."

Jack smiled before cuddling closer to him for warmth and comfort as he had been sick with a 24 hour bug and was better, but still tired easily and napped longer. Like now, he had been sleeping for the past two hours, using Gibbs as a bed though he wasn't complaining.

Gibbs chuckled at his son. "Come on son."

"Nu huh," he said and hid his face in his chest. Gibbs wondered if his son could breathe but figured he'd lift his head when the need came. He rolled his eyes but felt himself smiling at his son's antics. Good thing Jack's face was in his chest and he didn't see.

"You feeling better?"

A shake of the head.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

"That's too bad, because I know that Uncle Ducky is supposed to be coming over. But we don't want Ducky sick, so if you're still sick…"

Gibbs watched amused as Jack's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed until he beamed and Gibbs felt his heart melt. _'God forbid Jack learns that that smile aimed my way will get him anything he wants.'_

"I'm bettew papa!" And to show it he sat up until he was sitting on his stomach, bouncing up and down. "I'm bettew, I'm bettew, I'm bettew."

Smiling, it was the only warning Jack had before he started tickling him. Jack's laughter filled the living room and he squirmed. "Papa! Pa-papa…stop! Stooppp!"

"What is going on?"

Gibbs stopped and looked over to his husband Tim, standing there and watching them with a small smile of amusement. He only had a second before Jack stood up on him, his little foot stepping on something that should never be stepped on, and launched himself at Tim. "Daddy!"

Tim easily caught the flying toddler and perched him on his hip, smiling while Jack beamed back.

"I see you're feeling better," Tim said, glancing over at him and Gibbs mentally growled when Tim softly laughed when he saw that he had covered his groin a bit, trying to breathe through the pain. "And being tortured by your papa."

"He tickled me," he pouted and Tim chuckled, laughing when he glanced at Gibbs again to see his melted look. The man easily gave into their looks and he still needed to work up a resistance. "And said Uncle Duck won't come ovew."

"He did, did he?"

Jack nodded and Tim smiled warmly at their son, raising a hand to run his fingers through his hair, feeling his forehead to make for sure that his slight fever had broken. Gibbs watched how his son turned into the caress before leaning completely against Tim with his head on his shoulder, his face tucked into his neck.

He loved his family so much.

"How about you eat some crackers and have some more ginger ale while we wait for Uncle Ducky to come over?"

"M'kay daddy," he softly said and Gibbs watched Jack's eyes start to drift closed as sleep came back.

"He's still tiring easily," Gibbs said as he stood and stretched before he walked over to his boys. Tim gave him a warm smile of his own before leaning in for a kiss. He caught that pouty lip between his and gave a little tug before releasing his lips and pulling back. Gibbs enjoyed the slight flushing of Tim's cheeks and smiled. "Pick up any cases?" he asked.

Tim shook his head. "No. Besides, I would have told you and kept you informed every time I called to check up on Jack."

And it had been a lot.

He moved Tim over to the couch to sit with Jack still attached to him like a chimp. Gibbs didn't think Jack would be letting go of Tim for a while. Jack had a way to clinging to Tim more than him at times but he didn't mind. He knew Jack loved him just as much as he loved Tim. He was just getting over being sick, and hadn't seen Tim all day—he had been too sick and dazed to remember Tim saying 'See you later, Jack' before leaving for work—so naturally he was going to cling to him for a bit.

Gibbs let Tim soak up being able to hold his son after being away all day while he had been sick and went to call Ducky before going back to the join them and hold his family close.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9: Q & R

**Q****  
**_Quiet_

"You have to be quiet," Gibbs panted as he pushed inside him, his grip tight and unrelenting on his hips. "Can't have the others hear you."

He stared at the younger man beneath him and moaned at the way he looked. Flushed and glazed green eyes, bright red puffy lips and gasping that his glistening chest rose and fell fast. And with the wood of his boat underneath him, he had to lean over him and tuck his face into his neck to quiet his grunts and moans.

Tim was beautiful.

"J-Jethro," he gasped as his fingers gripped his silver hair and tugged him closer, Gibbs' mouth open to latch onto the man's neck and suck.

He grunted as Tim's ass clenched around his cock and his hips stuttered for a second from the incredible tight heat before he continued, pushing into the man below him.

The team was upstairs, scattered around the house asleep. The team had been targeted and so they all gathered at his house for protection. The threat was over but it was so late in the night that he allowed them to sleep over another night. But his need for Tim had escalated and he couldn't wait another day. So he dragged Tim down to the basement and proceeded to take him.

God he wished he could hear Tim's cries but he could do with his little whimpers and sighs and gasps and moans. All so good and it all spurred him harder and faster, pistoning his hips into Tim's. "Cum for me, Tim. Come on," he urged as he could feel his release coming, the tingle traveling down his spine and the heat gathering in his gut.

Tim gave a small cry and clung to him as he released between them, whimpering in ecstasy in his ear, Gibbs releasing right after him, thrusting his way through his orgasm, Tim continuing to ride his high.

His lover lied limp on the wood, trying to catch his breath, and Gibbs gently slipped out of the younger man, pulling Tim up to lean against him. He wanted Tim close. Gibbs pushed the sweaty blonde hair from his forehead and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Love you, Jethro," Tim declared softly, blinking lazily at him that had Gibbs smiling.

"Love you too Tim."

* * *

Tony shut the door gently and headed back to the living room. He hadn't been able to sleep after he woke a while ago and figured he'd go accompany Gibbs in his basement. He knew the man wasn't asleep because…well, he didn't sleep and with just getting over the team being threatened, he would still stay up and alert for a while. So he had gone to the basement and instead of finding Gibbs sanding, he found Gibbs defiling Probie on his boat.

Curiosity had kept him rooted to the spot as he watched how they quietly made love; there was no other way to describe what they had been doing. Tony had watched his Probie cling to the man as he climaxed before going limp, only to be pulled back up by Boss so he could hold him.

He tried to ignore the way his heart just spasm when he remembered the way they had looked at each other or how, as he laid back down on the couch, a part of him was upset at Gibbs.

Why did he get Tim?

Tim was his Probie.

* * *

**R****  
**_Restraint_

Tim ran his finger over the erection standing at attention and smiled at the grunt coming from Jethro. He looked at his handy work and was happy with it. Jethro lie out on the bed, his arms spread up and apart, tied to the posts of the bed. The ties were tied enough that they wouldn't loosen and untie but not too tight that they would dig into the man's skin and hurt him.

"Comfortable?"

Again Jethro just grunted and Tim smiled. Untying the robe and letting it slide down his body and to the floor, he took enjoyment in the way Jethro stared at him. It used to be that he would blush and try to cover up, but Jethro made him feel special and beautiful and this was all for Jethro. And a Tim that was ashamed of his body wasn't what he liked.

"Beautiful."

Tim didn't think Jethro meant for him to hear it, but he did and he smiled at his lover, leaning over to give him a sweet kiss before trailing his lips down his jawline, down his neck where he sucked at his Adam's apple.

He straddled the older man as he made his way to his chest and flicked his tongue over his nipple. Jethro's hips had jerked up but Tim pushed down to hold him still, Tim was in control tonight. "Behave," he warned before raising his hips away—didn't want Jethro to think he could rut against his ass—and going back to Jethro's nipples. They were hard and wet and Tim could play with them all night if he wanted, he was in control. But he knew Jethro couldn't stand that all night, so he moved down his chest, rubbing his cheek against the man's chest hair, and nipped at his belly button.

"Tim," Jethro grunted, his stomach jerking. It wasn't rock hard or even slim as age slowed metabolism, but it was still firm with muscle and Tim loved it.

Tim scooted down until he was between Jethro's legs and took his time tasting and pleasuring and watching Jethro squirm as his mouth worked his cock. So much, so good. His hand found its way to his own cock to ensure he didn't come watching Jethro and then worked to behind him, fingering himself so he was ready.

"Ready Jethro?" he asked and crawled up the man's body, smiling as he placed a kiss to his chest.

"Tim, you put me inside you right now," he demanded panting.

"As you wish," he simply said before straddling the man and slowly lowering himself on his cock, pushing himself down until he was seated all the way. Tim shifted to get adjusted and smiled when Jethro groaned.

Rising and clenching, he pushed back down and soon started riding Jethro slow and easy. He deliberately moved slowly to not only ensure he clenched and unclenched at the right moment, but to torture Jethro. It wasn't often Jethro gave him control, and definitely never let him tie him up, so he was going to savor the moment as he was sure it wouldn't happen for another year or two.

"Tim," Jethro growled and thrust up his hips, snapping them together and pushing his cock right on his pleasure spot.

Tim gasped and agreed that slow was over.

* * *

Tim nestled in Jethro's arms and sighed; content after the ride he just had. He was sore and his muscles ached a bit, but damn it if he cared as the pleasure spread through his body and occasionally his body would twitch in the aftermath.

"So…"

Jethro looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Was…was it good?" he asked nervously because he may have enjoyed it but that didn't mean Jethro did.

Jethro smiled before tucking his face back into his neck and hummed, nipping him.

Answer was good enough for him.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10: S

**S****  
**_Stakeout_

Gibbs flexed his hand as he reminded himself, _'He is your agent, you are on the job, you cannot take him, he is too young.'_ He took a deep breath to calm down before glancing over at the agent with him and quickly looked away.

Timothy McGee was going to be the death of him. He knew it. The young man was temptation on legs, would drive a saint to sin and not be ashamed in the end, and just tested every piece of control Gibbs had. And he didn't even have to do anything.

Like right now. Agent McGee was lying on the mattress asleep as it was Gibbs' turn to take watch on the monitors.

Tony and Ziva had the day shift and again he had to ask himself why he paired up with the young man in the first place. He should have paired him with Tony. Sure they bickered and whatnot, but it ensure that a senior agent was with a probie and his sanity would be intact. But no… He had paired himself with the young agent who jumped at the chance to not be paired with DiNozzo and took the night shift.

God he was screwed.

Tim was lying on his stomach, the head resting on his folded arm and he looked adorable as he breathed through his slightly opened mouth. He looked adorable…but Gibbs still wanted to go over there, strip him naked, and fuck him till all that was left was a young man sweating, panting, and exhausted. His eyes roamed over the long lean form of his agent. Tim was a little taller than him, but he didn't have a problem with that. At all. It just meant there was more skin to explore.

Grinding his teeth, he turned back to the boring monitors, just wishing for something to happen. But so far—three days—nothing happened at night except for their suspect doing some exercise in his living room, playing Xbox until about one in the morning, and then passing out to sleep until morning. He wished their guy would just switch it up and decide to go smuggle something but he seemed to be between jobs.

A soft sigh reached his ears and he turned to see Tim move and turn till he was on his back, his head still facing Gibbs, his one resting over his chest, his other on his stomach. Gibbs had to bite his lip when those slim long fingertips were slipped into the band of his pants. And fuck if that was a tent beginning to form in the man's pants.

"G'bbs," he mumbled before giving a small moan and Gibbs damn near bit through his lip to ensure he didn't make a sound.

_'Work! Focus on the work!'_

Tim's fingers slipped further into his pants and Gibbs stared transfixed. That hand lazily worked up and down his cock and didn't register that the pants were unbuttoned and unzipped to allow more room.

"Fuck," Tim whimpered and Gibbs would deny the pained whimper—like a dog when he got too excited—that left him when his strokes went faster and his breath fast. He belatedly realized that his own hand was rubbing against his cock.

It wasn't long before Tim whimpered his release and fell asleep with a whispered, "Gibbs."

Fuck.

* * *

"Morning Boss."

"Good morning Gibbs."

Gibbs grunted before heading to the bathroom before he and Tim left.

"Man, Probie, what the hell did you do to the Bossman?"

Tim slowly smiled as he remembered his brave moment earlier that morning when he was "asleep". And, yeah, he knew Gibbs had watched and enjoyed it when he heard that particular whimper and the way he silently rushed to the bathroom afterwards before going back to watching the monitors.

Tim shrugged but his smile clued in his teammates—they knew about his feelings for the older man and encouraged him to do something quick before he did something that accidently sets Gibbs off—which they smiled at. But they all quickly wiped their smiles away when the bathroom door opened.

Gibbs walked over to the table to gather his things. "Find anything?"

"Nothing more than we already know," Tony said as Ziva took her place in front of the monitors.

Gibbs nodded. "Okay. McGee, let's go."

"Right away Boss."

He followed after Gibbs and gave a wink to Tony and Ziva before he closed the door. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Next...**

**Letters T-W will be four parts to one short story. **


	11. Chapter 11: T & U

**T****  
**_Too Long_

He took too long. All this time, he thought he had more. He thought he had all the time in the world to tell him how he felt, that he had all the time to tell him he loved him.

But he didn't.

There was no time left and he's lost his chance.

He stood on one side of the room, the noise drowning out the pain and sorrow he felt inside himself and stared at the couple across the room. Gibbs stood beside Hollis as she politely smiled at the ones she was talking to and showed the ring to Abby who gushed over it. Tim knew that Hollis didn't really like them, but she was being nice for Gibbs.

All this time, he should have said something. Yes he may have been turned down, gently because Tim knew Gibbs wouldn't do it hurtfully, but he would have taken a chance. And now he would never know. He would get married to wife number five. God, the thought alone hurt, especially worse as he watched the blonde show the ring and link her arm with the silver haired man.

"You alright Probie?"

He jumped in surprise and looked to Tony before looking away. Tony may come off as a forever frat boy, but Tim knew differently. Besides, Tony wasn't senior field agent for nothing. But that didn't stop him from saying, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm," Tony hummed, leaning against the wall beside Tim.

Thankfully he was silent as they continued to stand there. It wasn't long though that Tim knew he would have to say something and congratulate them, besides, he didn't think he could stay another minute. So, taking a deep breath and finishing off his drink, he pasted on a small smile and walked over, knowing that Tony was right there with him. Having his six.

Ziva and Abby looked to him when he joined them and he hated seeing their sadness for him. They had figured out his feelings about a year ago and cornered him about it, so they knew this hurt him. But he ignored them and looked to Hollis. If he didn't know better he'd say she was suddenly looking smug but he ignored it and looked to Gibbs.

So beautiful.

"Congratulations, Boss." He smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. Gibbs took it and Tim quickly pulled his hand away before he was tempted to pull the man close and kiss him. "Congratulations Hollis," he said and kissed the back of her hand—his mother did raise a gentleman after all—before letting go. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to head out."

"Everything okay Tim?"

Blinking at Gibbs calling him by his first name, he nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just that I have to go finish my manuscript and send it before it's too late." He really only had to send it as it was already finished.

"Procrastinating?" Gibbs asked with a small smirk that Tim personally loved.

He felt his cheeks blush. "Yeah, something like that."

"Gotta go too Boss," Tony added. "I was Probie's ride and who knows…" he smiled, "maybe I can get Mr. Gemcity to give Agent Tommy a Bond girl."

Tim rolled his eyes in genuine amusement like everyone else as Tony's been throwing that idea since the beginning. They said their goodbyes and headed out and Tim could feel the sadness coming back from the brief lightness he felt at Tony's playfulness.

When he went to open Tony's passenger door, he was suddenly grabbed and turned. His gasp was cut off by Tony's lips and he was frozen for so long that Tony pulled back. Tim was just too surprised and Tony thankfully knew that as he didn't look angry or embarrassed for him not returning the kiss. He looked patient and so caring that a part of Tim ached.

"I'm not Gibbs, but I can at least help the pain. Let me help you Tim."

Finally a tear fell and slid down his cheek, Tony catching it with his thumb, and Tony leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"I have your back Tim."

And Tim closed the gap.

* * *

**U****  
**_Unbelievable_

"You have got to be kidding me."

Gibbs sighed and sipped at his bourbon, trying not to yell or just throw her out of his home. She deserved better than that. After all, he proposed to her, but ever since he felt like he made a huge ass mistake.

"What do you want from me, Hollis? I thought I was doing the right thing asking you to marry me."

"And now?"

He looked away and heard her sigh, no doubt pushing her wavy blonde hair away from her face. He didn't like hurting her, he wasn't a bastard on purpose, but he couldn't go through with the wedding and she didn't deserve to marry him when he knew it would start to fail at the very least a month in.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Don't act coy," she almost yelled before taking a deep breath and relaxing. "It's McGee, isn't it? I saw how he felt about you, but figured you didn't return his feelings. But you do…don't you?"

He couldn't meet her eyes and took a drink of his bourbon.

Hollis sat down beside him. "Are you sure it's not that you found out he likes you and…you're, I don't know, confused?"

Even if it was that, he wouldn't have felt it was a mistake the moment she said yes and he put that diamond ring on her finger. But he wouldn't tell her that, she was already hurting from him calling off the wedding that was in only less than three weeks.

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

Hollis sighed again. "Jethro, it's something that finally has you calling our wedding off. I at least deserve to know what it is."

He cradled the glass between his hands and felt his hands clench the more he thought about Timothy McGee. Especially about what he's been picking up on lately between him and his senior field agent.

"It's the new relationship between him and Agent DiNozzo, isn't it?"

His glass shattered between his hands.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12: V & W

**V****  
**_Very Grateful_

Tim smiled as he crawled up onto the couch to straddle Tony while he tried to catch his breath after the blowjob Tim just gave him. "You alright there DiNozzo?" he asked with amusement and smirked when Tony tried to glare at him.

"Shut up Probie. Cockiness doesn't suit you."

"Hmm." He reached down to wrap his hand around Tony's cock and slowly trailed a finger up his shaft, and over the tip, kissing him gently when he hissed at the sensitivity. "I want to thank you Tony."

"For what?" he asked, his hands resting on his hips and giving a soft squeeze.

"For being there for me these past few months. It…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "It means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me. I always got your back Tim," Tony assured. "Literally." And Tim's retort was cut off by Tony pulling him closer for a kiss. Tim melted as Tony's tongue caressed his and mewled when he pulled back. "Now go get the lube so I can dirty you up McSqueakyClean."

Jumping up, he quickly got to the room and found the lube in the side drawer. He really was thankful for Tony this past few months; being there for him when he was down, especially whenever the wedding came up; mostly by Hollis calling to ask Gibbs how he felt about something. Every time, Tony would take him home and take him hard and fast before doing it again but slowly.

They weren't awkward with each other; it was so simple to sleep with his partner who he trusted with his life. He was never shy to be completely naked while Tony's dressed or never afraid to tell Tony what he wanted. It was fun, relaxing, it worked to get his mind off of Gibbs and the wedding, Tony got sex, and it brought them closer. On the field, they had never worked better.

* * *

**W****  
**_Writing_

It was only a few days before the wedding and the only thing not sending Tim into a depressed state was the fact that Tony was there every time he started to feel it. It was like Tony had some kind of Probie depressed monitor or something that told Tony to get Tim alone as soon as possible. Whatever it was, he was grateful. And he showed it by cooking him plenty of meals, letting him always pick the movie they would watch, and occasionally surprise attacked him with a blowjob. He seemed to like that thanks the most.

He knew eventually it would have to stop at some point because one day Tony was going to meet someone that he would want to get closer to and he couldn't continue to bend Tim over and take him. So in the meantime he just enjoyed Tony's closeness.

Tim was in his kitchen, making some spaghetti as Tony should be over sometime soon for a movie night. He heard the door open over the softly playing jazz and smiled. "Just in time Tony," he called as he finished putting the spaghetti on the plates and the homemade garlic bread.

"McGee."

Jumping, he turned to not see Tony, but Gibbs. "Boss! Wh-what, uh, what are you doing here?"

Gibbs seemed to stare at him a while before saying, "Need your help with something."

"Uh," he frowned before he relaxed a bit as he knew it was a lot for Gibbs to admit needing help and to ask for it. So, wiping his hands, he asked, "Can I ask what you need help with?"

"My vows."

Tim only paused for a second and in that time steeled himself. It hurt, but Gibbs needed help and came to him for it. He trusted Tim to help him. He wouldn't let him down, no matter how much it hurt. "Okay," he smiled though it was small. "I mean, do you want to do it now? Tony shou—"

"Sent DiNozzo home when I saw him on my way up," Gibbs cut off and Tim could only blink for a second.

"Okay," he drawled before looking at the food. "Then you want to eat his plate while we work?" When Gibbs shrugged, Tim handed over the plate and took a seat at his little breakfast bar. He usually only ate at the couch if he was with Tony and they were watching a movie.

They ate silently together for a while before Tim started picturing what they would be like if they were together, sharing a meal. He had to stop it so he turned his attention to the task. "How far along are you?"

"Not long," Gibbs shrugged. "Can't really seem to be able to come up with anything."

Tim nibbled on his bottom lip before asking, "Can I be honest?"

"Sure."

"You're not a talky feely guy. You're more on showing how you feel and think through your actions. So…why do you guys have to write your own vows?"

It was the thing that irritated him most with Hollis. If she loved him so much then she should realize that Gibbs wasn't flashy and talkative. He was simple and all about action. Gibbs wasn't one for the big wedding that was filled with guests of people he didn't know and a reception where it was a few hundred a head. Tim pictured Gibbs getting married in a courtroom or in the backyard with only the closest family and friends and a reception right there. And if there were vows, it would be simple.

"Hollis wants it," he shrugged.

"But…" He sighed before starting again. "Alright, what do you want to say?"

"That's why I need your help. You're the writer."

"Well…you…love her and all so obviously that. Maybe start with how you felt the moment you knew she was the one, how you feel when you're with her and when it's just the two of you. How lucky you feel… Something along those lines."

Gibbs nodded before taking a pen out of his jacket and a piece of paper and started writing it down. Tim gave him his privacy so he went back to his food and tried to swallow it as it didn't taste as good as before. He felt a little sick with helping Gibbs write the vows he was going to be saying to Hollis in only a few days.

Damn, he was going to need Tony real badly later.

Gibbs voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Okay. I got it. Can I…?" And he waved his hand in a gesture Tim knew meant read it to him and with a heavy heart he nodded.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you were special. The way your eyes lit and your beauty sang; it awakened something inside me and lit a small part of what was my darkened life. And each day I saw you, was near you, spoke to you, each day you smiled and looked my way, the light shined brighter and pushed away the darkness. Until one day all that was in my life was light and no more darkness. You are my light, you are my heart, you are my love and my life, and I thank God every day that you cross my path. We have been through tough times and you have seen both my good and bad side, and I have seen yours, and I know that no matter what happens, you will be beside me as I will always be beside you. You belong to me just as I belong to you."

The man was a functional mute, but when he spoke… It's too much. The devotion and love in that speech ripped his heart apart, especially that last part as that was supposed to his. Gibbs only said that to him, and now he was going to say it to that woman.

He blinked to hold back his tears and tried to give a smile but he knew it was weak. "Man, Boss," he weakly chuckled, "you sure can write. Maybe it should be you writing the books."

It was a weak joke he knew but it was all he could say to try and hide the sadness he felt. He was losing him.

"Tim."

He looked at his name and sucked in a gasp as he looked at Gibbs. His stare was so intense he felt the wind knocked out of him and felt faint. "Boss?"

"You say I'm more on action, so since my words didn't work the way I wanted, I guess I'll just do this."

"Wh—" He was cut off by the hand on the back of his neck and the lips against his own. Tim was so shocked he couldn't respond for a few seconds before his selfishness and need kicked in and he deepened the kiss; opening his mouth and massaging his tongue along Gibbs', tasting the man.

When breath became important, he pulled back and gasped. "Wh-why?"

"Because I love you." Gibbs traced his cheek and jawline with his thumb.

"What about Hollis?" He refused to be a dirty secret.

"I called off the wedding two weeks ago." He stared at that one. "Been cancelling everything and moving Hollis' stuff out, doing some thinking. Came over when I finished writing this down."

Tim looked down at the paper and asked, "So…you didn't need my help."

"No."

He pursed his lips as he tilted his head and stared at Gibbs. "You get help from someone? A certain Italian, Goth, and ninja?"

Gibbs' smirk was answer enough and it touched Tim. Not only did Gibbs come up with those words, something that he could have skipped if he wanted, but he also went to his best friends for advice. And took the time between breaking it off with Hollis before seeing him because otherwise Tim would have thought this was some kind of rebound and he also refused to be that.

Tim reached for Gibbs' cheek. "So you belong to me too?"

Gibbs nodded, leaning into his hand.

Tim smiled before closing the gap between them and kissing the older man that now belonged to him.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13: X

**X****  
**_Xmas Shopping_

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Tim, I refuse to go Christmas shopping. I can just make something."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Jethro, as much as we all love and admire your wood carving, there are some things that we want more. Like you can't wood carve the entire DVD collection of Magnum or a new set of kitchen knives."

"Kitchen knives?"

"Yeah. Ziva needs some new kitchen knives and I saw a certain set that she's been eyeing for a while. I'm pretty sure though that they won't only be used for the kitchen knowing Ziva."

Jethro rolled his eyes and Tim rolled his own before he crawled over to straddle his lap. "Come on Jethro. I have a list so it's not like we'll be looking all over the place for something we don't even know we're looking for. I know what we should get everyone. We just have to get them now."

"If you know then you can go alone."

Tim didn't use them often, but he pulled out the puppy eyes. "Please Jethro. I don't want to go alone this year. Christmas shopping is horrible with all the lines and pushy people. With you, it can go faster and I'll have company." When Jethro still seemed a little hesitant, he pulled out the big guns.

He pouted.

Jethro melted and nodded.

Tim beamed and hugged Jethro. "Thank you. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long now that it's the two of us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you owe me."

He smiled as he trailed a hand from Jethro's shoulder and down his taut stomach. "Oh I think I can come up with something to reward you with."

"Yeah?" Jethro smirked.

"Yeah," he said and gave Jethro a swift kiss before getting up. "Now let's go and get this over with."

Jethro may have cursed but Tim ignored him and headed out, hurrying Jethro up so they could get going. His lover may grumble and be a pain the whole time they shopped but at least Tim wouldn't be going alone and besides… Jethro wasn't going to be grumpy by the end of the night when Tim was through with him.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14: Y

**Y****  
**_You'd Be Surprised_

"So, how long have you wanted Agent McGee?"

Gibbs nearly spit out his coffee in surprise to Fornell's out of the blue question and he turned to face him. He swallowed the hot beverage before asking, "What?"

"Well, it doesn't take a genius Jethro to see how you look at the guy. So…how long have you wanted him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, you may want to tone back the hungry looks you've been throwing the guy."

Blinking, he turned and walked away. Fornell didn't know shit.

* * *

"So, when are you going to snap and bend Agent McGee over a desk?"

The hell? Gibbs turned from getting his coffee and saw his long time friend standing there all innocent. Yeah, innocent.

"It's a little early."

Fornell looked around him and nodded. "Haven't had coffee yet."

Gibbs just grunted before turning back to getting his coffee and just as he took a drink, Fornell started talking again. He was starting to wish he wouldn't talk…at all. "So, again, when are you going to snap and bend Agent McGee over a desk?"

"Fornell…"

"No need to be sensitive. It's not like anyone doesn't know, beside the young agent himself. I swear, that young man of yours is observant with everything but when it comes to anything that has to do with him, he is oblivious."

"Hmm."

* * *

"So, when are you going to tell Agent McGee you're in love with him?"

Gibbs slammed the switch off on the elevator and turned to Fornell. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just asking a question," Fornell shrugged.

"Cut the crap."

"Fine. I'm tired of seeing you alone, and you obviously like the young man. I'm just wondering when you're going to stop looking and finally go for it."

"It's not that simple."

"Do you love him?"

Blinking at the sudden question, all he could do was nod which Fornell returned.

"Well there you go. It is simple. You love him, you want him, go ask him out on a date. You'd be surprised with your result."

He frowned at Fornell. "Why is this so important to you?"

Fornell reached over and flipped the switch back before answering, "You're my friend."

* * *

"So, when you gonna ask Tim to marry you?"

He didn't even look up from what he was doing when he answered, "Tonight."

"Good. It's about time."

Chuckling, he threw a piece of fine Fornell's way and went back to carving some small pieces.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15: Z

**Z****  
**_Zealous_

Tim pushed him back on the bed, quickly following him, covering his body with his own. Pressing his lips to his, devouring his lips, he worked on the last piece of clothing that was blocking them from being skin to skin. "Off," he muttered, pulling back to look down at what he was doing. He didn't want to acknowledge how his hands were slightly shaking.

Jethro's hands helped, and quickly their pants were off and Tim straddled him, his hips thrusting against Jethro's cock in need. "Tim," Jethro warned with his hands on his hips.

"I…I can't stop," he whined as he continued to rut against Jethro. It's been too damn long since they've laid eyes on each other, let alone touched. His body was hyped up and he felt overloaded with feelings and want and the overall need for his lover.

The grip on his hips pulled him harder and faster and he rode the tidal wave of heat that had him cum in less than a minute. Jethro came right after him and he slumped on top of his lover, sprawled on him and holding him there, not allowing him to leave or move.

Jethro's hands smoothed over his back, Tim jerking occasionally from the rough hand running over his smooth sensitive skin.

"Tim."

"Hmm."

"You alright?"

"I've missed you," he sighed as he shifted so only half of his body was laying on Jethro and tucked his face into his neck. "So much Jethro."

"I know Tim. Me too."

Jethro had been gone for the past two months on a deep undercover operation that required _no _contact from anyone in his life from both work and personal. Abby had to be put on watch for the first two weeks to ensure she didn't try and sneak a way to contact him. But not even Abby had been able to find him because the only one who knew his location was Vance, apart from the other agency agents that had been working the case with him.

But no one had known about his and Tim's relationship, so they hadn't thought to put him on watch and Tim had found him. He never told anyone and found ways to get him messages about how he missed him, loved him, how Tony was doing great as the leader, and that he was waiting for him to get back home.

Jethro had gotten back a few days ago but his days had been filled with closing the case and allowing himself to calm and rid himself of the persona he had been for two months straight. So Tim hadn't been able to be alone with him until earlier that day when Jethro looked at him and signed that he wanted him to come over. Jethro had taught him sign months ago when Tim asked.

Now, he had his lover back and he never wanted to let him go. He thread his fingers through Jethro's silver chest hair and whispered, "I love you."

The arm around him tightened and he felt lips press against his forehead. "Love you too Tim."

Tim rose up on his elbow so he was looking down at him. "Marry me."

Jethro's eyebrows rose at that and even Tim was a little surprised he said that. It had been on his mind a lot lately, especially since he had seen how well NCIS took to the newly gay married couple that had been transferred over from Hawaii, but he hadn't thought to bring it up for possibly another few months.

As Jethro continued to stare at him, Tim just played with his chest hair as he waited. Though it was what he wanted, he honestly wouldn't be upset if Jethro said no. It was a big step, Jethro just got back from being undercover, and…it was a big step in general for them. Especially since they hadn't even come out to any of their friends and family yet.

"This what you want, Tim?" Jethro asked as he raised hand to run it through Tim's hair.

Tim shrugged and gave a small smile. "It is."

"Then it's a good thing I want it too."

Smiling, he leaned down to kiss Jethro and sighed as the rough hands ran over him. Chuckling when Jethro rolled them over so he was above him, he gave Tim a full smile that warmed Tim's heart each time, and promised, "I'm going to make you happy."

"You already do."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: How many were expecting it to be something with Ziva? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Thank you everyone for reviews, alerts, and favorites.**


End file.
